1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a method of determining a pointing object position for three-dimensional interactive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to achieve more natural three-dimensional (3D) sensory images from displays, many studies have been devoted to 3D display technology developments. Furthermore, 3D interaction based on existing 3D display structure is a popular research topic.
Most existing 3D interactive systems are composed of a 3D display and extra sensing components which increase interactive system volume. When 3D interactive systems use a CCD camera as the sensing component, 3D interactive systems do not work in the region near the display panel because of a limited capturing angle. Therefore, 3D interaction without increasing system volume is an important issue.